


Do You Wanna Hear A Secret?

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Not a Crossover - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I... couldn't help myself, This involves a Frozen Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt, "Do you want to hear a secret? -Draco Malfoy"</p>
<p>Opportunity comes knocking at the door to their Hogwarts Express compartment... Harry's a little over it, in all honesty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Hear A Secret?

There came a rapping on the compartment door, rousing Harry from his dozing and making him aware of the fact that he was the filling in a Golden-Trio-Sandwich right then.

Hermione’s bushy hair in his face and Ron’s head on his opposing shoulder.

A loud whispering came through the door, 

"Potter, I know you’re in there…" 

It was Malfoy. He tried to ignore it and pretend he was still asleep, but apparently the movement had been spotted through the semi-opaque window.

The rapping came again, louder and more enthusiastic this time,

"Do you wanna hear a secret?  
I heard it just today  
They say you fainted when  
The Dementors came aboard the train  
Is it truuuuuuuuuuue?  
  
Do you want to hear a secret?  
The whole school has heard that secret.”  
  


Harry growled, “Go away, Draco!”

There was a pause, and a sad voice responded, “Okay… bye…”

* * *

**~)0(~**

**THE END**

* * *

 

**Additional:**

Feeling bad, Harry rolled his eyes and called out, “Draco you slimy git get in here…”

The blonde was in front of him before the teen Chosen One could blink… “Yes, Potter?”

"Sit down, shut up, snuggle up and don’t tell Ron I was the one who let you in here, or he’ll hex me into next year… goodnight!"

Harry went back to sleep again, only waking just before pulling into Hogsmeade, at the sound of Ron’s horrified expletives having realised Draco was spooning him.

* * *

 

[I couldn’t fucking help myself, I’m so sorry.]


End file.
